Puppets and dolls having a wide variety of opertable features have long been known in the art. Such puppets or dolls find use primarily in the entertainment of children. Quite often children are particularly entertained by puppets or dolls which provide some operative movement which serves to hold the child's attention. Particularly interesting to children are puppets which require little or no instruction and limited manual dexterity to operate, so that the children can themselves control the puppet's actions.
In addition to the desirability of being entertaining to children, it is desirable that a puppet or toy be in-expensive to manufacture, both in its simplicity of design and the minimal requirement of materials used in manufacture. It is often the case that the less complicated a toy the less likely the toy is to break, which is also a desirable function of devices subject to abusive operation. Since such puppets or toys are used primarily by children, however, even relatively simple devices can break. In such situations it is desirable that the toy be of simple design to permit easy repair, preferably by children themselves.